danballfandomcom-20200222-history
The Ultimate Stick Ranger Guide
Warning! Please note: Most of these guides are written by just one author. They have not been reviewed, verified, edited, or corrected by other authors. The content is only based on the opinion of the author. Some articles might be even completely wrong, misleading or outdated. If you follow the advices from the following articles, you do this at your own risk! UNDER CONSTRUCTION This is my ultimate Stick Ranger guide that I will cover everything that I included in my other guides. This guide is made for both beginners and experts. I will include the expert stuff later. Please click the contents to see which section you want to go to. Written by: Kenny12938 (Rubiksmaster123 on danbpallforums) Thanks to the following people for helping: HankGuideDude About Stick Ranger What is Stick Ranger or SR? Stick Ranger is a java game that was created by programmers hired by ha55ii. In the game you control 4 stick figures that may move on their own. The goal of the game is to conquer all of the stages by defeating the bosses in the final part of each stage. Stickmen can be chosen from a variety of classes that each have their pros and cons. However, once the class is chosen, they cannot change their class, so choose carefully. To combat stickmen, enemies come in a variety of species, heads, and a variety of attacks (each with their pros and cons). Stick Ranger Terms These terms help you understand what your friends are talking about on stick ranger. SS 1/2/3/4 - Seaside 1/2/3/4 MG 1/2/3 - Mist Grove 1/2/3 ??? - A hidden stage in Stick Ranger SM Shrine - Submarine Shrine Punch/Knuckle - Boxer weapon Sword/Sabel - Gladiator weapon Bow/Shot - Sniper weapon Orb - Magician weapon Staff - Priest weapon Gun - Gunner weapon Whip/Chain - Whipper weapon Compo Item - An item that you add to a weapon to enhance it's power Getting Started Choosing Your Classes Click New Game and Click on each character and select a class on each character. There's no best combination but I will give some advice: Boxer The Boxer has the fastest attack speed out of all the classes. It has a very high DPS (damage per second). However, the boxer has a very short range and gets hit a lot. The boxer also has a lot of LP because it is a melee character and almost all the time he's out in the front. With Vampire's Card, the boxer can be a deadly weapon. LP Adds 10 LP STR Increases damage per hit (2 STR=+1 Min and Max AT) DEX Increases attack speed (decreases AGI) to a limit of 5-10 MAG +1 MP per hit for magical weapons (I'll cover later) Early Game 2/5 Middle Game 3/5 Late Game 5/5 Helpfulness 5/5 Gladiator The gladiator, like the boxer, has a lot of LP. This class is mainly designed for stages with a whole ton of enemies. It mobs very efficiently because it deals the same amount of damage on each enemy as for 1v1. Later on, with a high amount of MAG and Lightsaber 2 and 4, the gladiator has a very good DPS. LP Adds 10 LP STR Increases max damage by 1 DEX Increases minimum damage by 1 (cannot pass the Max AT limit) MAG +1 MP per hit for magical weapons Early Game 4/5 Middle Game 4/5 Late Game 4/5 Helpfulness 4/5 Sniper A beginner should always have at least one of these in their party. Snipers are very helpful with defeating tough bosses such as Castle, Seaside 2, Submarine Shrine and more. With Quint Shot 3 or Triple Shot 1, snipers can achieve the highest range in the game. Poison Arrow is very effective in the beginning, and effective for defeating the Submarine Shrine Boss. LP Adds 8 LP STR Increases Range by 2 DEX 4 SP increases min attack by 1 and 3 SP increases max attack by 1 MAG +1 MP gain per hit with magic weapon Early Game 4/5 Middle Game 4/5 Late Game 5/5 Helpfulness 5/5 Magician Magicians can be an attack class or a support class. They have a variety of different weapons. Fire weapons are very good in dealing with mobs. Thunder weapons deal a high amount of damage to usually one enemy. Freeze and Ice type weapons are usually used for support in slowing down a boss's attacks in order to help the party survive longer. LP Adds 8 LP STR Increases Range by 2 DEX Decreases min and max AGI by 1 (limit is 50-60) MAG 4 SP increases min attack by 1 and 3 SP increases max attack by 1 Early Game 4/5 Middle Game 4/5 Late Game 5/5 Helpfulness 4/5 Priest Priests are an only support class. Priests help by instead of dealing heavy damage, but they increase the attack of all the other stickmen. They are very unuseful in the beginning, but in the end game, they show up as a huge difference. LP Adds 8 LP STR Aura (AT) +1% DEX Aura (DEF) +0.2 MAG Range +2 Early Game 1/5 Middle Game 3/5 Late Game 5/5 Helpfulness 5/5 Gunner Considered as an advanced version of the Sniper. Gunners are generally very strong, but all of their guns (an exeption to the starting gun) costs money to shoot, an d they don't havevery good range. LP Adds 8 LP STR Min and Max AT is increased by 2% DEX AGI is decreased according to this formula: AGIequipped = AGIweapon/(1+(DEX × 0.02) MAG Shooting costs is decreased by 1 (down to 1) Early Game ?/5 Middle Game ?/5 Late Game ?/5 Helpfulness 5/5 Whipper Whippers can be a very powerful class. The problem with the whipper is that it has a very high MP requirement on most of it's weapons. LP Adds 10 LP STR 2 SP increases min and max attack by 1 DEX Adds 0.2 Bullet MAG +1 MP gain per hit with magic weapon Early Game 2/5 Middle Game 4/5 Late Game 5/5 Helpfulness 4/5 World Map As you start the game, you'll notice on the world map that there are two stages. The first stage is Town, and the other one is your first enemy stage to get you warmed up into the game's action. Town Town is a stage where you get to heal your fighters that need a rest from fighting. However, healing is not completely free. The amount of money that you need to heal your characters is equal to how much LP you can heal. Opening Street Opening Street is the first stage with enemies in it. The enemies barely move anywhere and most of them have no ranged attacks. This means you can take them out with your ranged characters without getting hurt. Notice how you can drag your character to the next sign in order to skip a stage. Once you get to the boss, however, you must beat the boss in order for the next sign to appear. If you have a sniper, this will be the first boss that it will be handy against. If you have triple shot, outrange the boss and he should be very easy. If not, there's not really a strategy to beating this boss. Well, now I helped you on the first stage. Now I'll leave it up to you. If you still need help on the stage, go to the tips section. Auto-Walk Feature If you press space bar or Option, you can turn auto walk on or off. If auto-walk is on, then your stickmen will move by themselves and attack by themselves. How to Save Your Game Auto-Save Whenever on the bottom right corner it says "Save OK", then the file has been saved to your browser cookies. However, this method has many downsides to it. First of all, the data is easily lost if the game updates. Also, you can only save one file to your browser cookies. A better method than this is called the Get/Set Method. Get/Set Method To use the get/set method, you must create an account on dan-ball. Once you do, go to stick ranger. When it says "Save OK", press Get. You will receive a huge code. Copy this and put it onto notepad. When you want to play again, go to notepad and copy and paste the code into the same bar. Then press Set and you will be able to play. Builds Boxer Builds Boxer with Mach/Sonic Punch/Knuckle LP: None STR: All DEX: None MAG: None Weapon: Mach Punch/Sonic Punch/Mach Knuckle/Sonic Knuckle Compo 1: Vampire's Card 1/Vampire's Card 3 Compo 2: Critical's Card 3 This build specializes in dealing a whole ton of damage in a very short time therefore regenerating a whole ton of LP Boxer Tank build LP: All STR: none DEX: None MAG: None Weapon: Mach Punch/Sonic Punch/Mach Knuckle/Sonic Knuckle Compo 1: Vampire's Card 1/Vampire's Card 3 Compo 2: Onigiri's card This build contains a whole lot of LP with regeneration compo items that will help keep the boxer alive. This build is very good for those parties with ranged fighters. Gladiator Builds Gladiator with Lightsaber 2/Lightsaber 4 LP: None STR: Everything else DEX: None MAG: 35 or 50 (depending on which lightsaber you use) Weapon: Lightsaber 2/Lightsaber 4 Compo 1: Topaz 3 Compo 2: Doesn't matter This build has huge amount of DPS because of rapid damage by the lightsaber. Gladiator with Lightsaber 2/Lightsaber 4 Variation LP: None STR: None DEX: None MAG: Everything Weapon: Lightsaber 2/Lightsaber 4 Compo 1: Topaz 3 Compo 2: Doesn't matter This build has almost constant magic attack activated and very deadly. Sniper Builds Regular Sniper Build LP: None STR: None DEX: All MAG: None Weapon: Oct Arrow 2/Nonuple Arrow 4 Compo 1: Bullet's Card 3 Compo 2: Critical's Card 3 This build is what I think is the best sniper build. May not be for you, but it works out for me. Megaboss-friendly Poison Sniper LP: None STR: Everything else DEX: None MAG: 10/20/25 (depends on which weapon you choose) Weapon: Poison Arrow 1/Double Poison Arrow 2/Triple Poison Arrow 4 Compo 1: Emerald 3 Compo 2: Peridot 3/Catapult's Card 3 This build is very megaboss-friendly as it can defeat castle and submarine shrine boss very easily. It can also help on other bosses too such as Seaside 2. Magician Builds Magic build LP: None STR: None DEX: None MAG: All Weapon: Look at weapons section Compo: Look at weapons section This build is what I think most people use. It is an ok build. Dexterity Build LP: None STR: None DEX: All MAG: None Weapon: Look at weapons section Compo: Look at weapons section I heard this build is very good at damage per second but I need to try it myself. Weapons Fire Rise 3: Guide's Card 3 and Garnet/Ruby 3 Thunder Storm 2: Bullet's Card 3 and Topaz 3 Thunder Spear 4: Bullet's Card 3 and Topaz 3 Ice Meteor 4: Quick's Card 3 and Green Stone 4 Priest Builds Attack Priest LP: None STR: All DEX: None MAG: None Weapon: Doesn't matter Compo 1: Doesn't matter Compo 2: Doesn't matter This build helps increase attack of all the characters and is very effective. By level 51, having 4 snipers is equivalent to having 4 snipers while having 3 snipers and a priest is equivalent to having 6 snipers. More helpful in end-game. Defense Priest LP: None STR: None DEX: All MAG: None Weapon: Doesn't matter Compo 1: Doesn't matter Compo 2: Doesn't matter This build helps increase the damage taken by the enemies. This build can help dramatically on several stages. This build is good at keeping your team alive, however not that useful in the endgame when the monsters do exponentially more damage. Gunner Builds El expensivo Gunner LP: None STR: All DEX: None MAG: None Weapon and Ideal compos: *Remington 3 with Bullet's Card and Critical's Card For mobs *Sniper Rifle 3 with Yellow Crystal and Critical's Card For most situations *Grenade Launcher 4 with Ruby and Garnet For mobs *Laser Beam Gun 4 with Guide's Card and Critical's Card For mobs on a flat landscape *Cannon 4 with Yellow Crystal and Critical's Card For bosses *Homing Laser Beam 4 with Topaz and Bullet's Card or Yellow Crystal For flying enemies This build will make your Gunner's DPS go through the roof! But can be very expensive to hold.. Note: STR and DEX both increase damage at the same rate, but DEX Gunner is even more expensive to maintain than STR Gunner. Whipper Builds My Whipper Build LP: None STR: None DEX: Everything else MAG: 20 Weapon: Any weapon Compo 1: Doesn't matter Compo 2: Doesn't matter I think 20 magic works the best for using whipper for several whips. Tips on Each Stage (Under Construction) Opening Street Although the Opening Street stage is effortlessly easy, the boss can prove to be a challenge compared to the rest of the stage. Using a sniper with triple shot to outrange the boss is very helpful. However, you are not out of options if you don't have a sniper. With a magician or a gunner, you can use hit and run strategy to defeat the boss. Even though it is time-consuming, it still works. Another tip is to have fighters on both sides of the boss so you take less damage. Grassland 1 The Grassland 1 Boss may be hard due to the fact that there are 12 bosses, and they all do high damage. One strategy that works is hit and run strategy. However, it is different than regular hit and run. You need to keep your ranged fighter in the air and put it on the ground once you find a spot with no enemies. Grassland 2 Although this boss is not very difficult, I will still include tips. Hit and Run or Outrange strategy works fine on this boss. If you have all melee characters, then I don't really know how to beat this boss. Grassland 3 I would say the outrange strategy works on this boss. I don't think the hit and run strategy works though. Grassland 4 This boss is basically the upgrade of Grassland 1. There are still 12 bosses, the only difference now is that this boss deals a ton of damage. Your weapons will be even less effective on this boss than Grassland 1 Boss. The same strategy still works though, it just takes longer than before. Grassland 5 First of all, make sure the boss is not too close to the beginning. If it is, then either you're going to stay there and get killed by the pellets, or you're going to run and restart the stage. Once you get the bosses away from the start, just do a simple hit and run. Grassland 6 This boss is basically the same as Grassland 5 except it does more damage and there is only 1 boss now. Same strategy as Grassland 5. If the bats get near you, just lure them to your party so you can kill them. Grassland 7 Probably the easiest stage ever, that is, if you have at least 1 ranged character. Just bait the boss while wait for the ranged characters to kill the boss. Lake None Hill Country 1 Geez, what a boss. 10-20 attack with each ball. Ignore the attack and just use hit and run. It'll work fine. Hill Country 2 Hit and Run again and that should take care of the boss. Hill Country 3 Probably the toughest Hill Country Boss yet. Dealing high damage with his one arrows, as well as being with two other tough big enemies. I don't really know a strategy to beat this boss. Forest 1 Use hit and run and this boss will be a piece of cake. Note: Don't use fire attacks unless you want to be rained with projectiles. Forest 2 With a powerful poison attack, you need to be careful. Hit and Run works just like Forest 1. Easy Ways to Get Cash (from my Gold-making Guide) If you can't go through a stage without reviving, you're most likely not ready for it. Easy Cash Stages Here are some stages that are easy to make money at. Grassland 5 Castle Gate Seaside 4 Submarine 2 Boss Submarine 4 Mist Grove 3 Desert 1 ??? Desert 5 Boss Full List Levels 1-5 Opening Street (Do this until Grassland 1) Grassland 1 (Start around level 4-5 'ish) Levels 6-10 Grassland 1 (You can keep doing this if you want) Grassland 2 (Better than Grassland 1) Grassland 5 (Best friend for these levels) Levels 11-15 Grassland 5 (Do this until Castle Gate) Castle Gate (Great drops and pretty easy stage) Grassland 4 Boss (Challenging but godly money) Levels 16-20 Castle Gate (Still great money) Grassland 4 Boss (You probably are ready for this now) Seaside 1 and 2 (Go here if your bored) Levels 21-25 Castle Gate (Still good money) Grassland 4 Boss (Still good money) Seaside 4 (Once you are ready, this will be good money until about level 35-40) Levels 26-30 Castle Gate and Grassland 4 Boss (Do this if you still aren't ready for Seaside 4 Seaside 4 (Keep doing this) Submarine 4 (Another good money stage) Mist Grove 3 (Another good money stage) Submarine 2 Boss (Very good money once you are ready) Levels 31-35 Seaside 4/Submarine 4/Mist Grove 3 (Still pretty good money) Submarine 2 Boss (Very good money) ??? with gold rush (Amazing money for this level) Mist Grove 2 Boss (Turn auto-walk off for this one) Levels 36-40 Seaside 4/Submarine 4/Mist Grove 3 (Dying down now) Submarine 2 Boss (Still good money) ??? with gold rush (Godly money for boxer parties; good training) Desert 1 (Godly money but hard for this level) Mist Grove 2 (Still good money) Levels 41-45 Submarine 2 Boss (Do this until your ready for Desert 1) ??? with gold rush (Still amazing money; good training) Desert 1 (Good money and training) Desert 5 Spiders (If your bored) Levels 46+ ??? with gold rush (Best stage in the game for money; only for boxer parties) Desert 1 (Still good money) Desert 5 Spiders (Again, if your bored) Desert 5 Boss (Good money and good training) FAQ Q: What does ??? with gold rush mean? A: It means you do ??? with a boxer with vampire's card and gold rushes' card. Q: Can I do ??? without gold rushes? A: No because ??? without gold rushes is bad money. Q: Do I have to follow the exact levels you tell me? A: No, as long as you don't die too much on a stage. VS Mode What is VS Mode? VS Mode is where players can battle other players' parties. Each party gets a rank according to their FP. For a battle to count, a party can only battle other parties of the same rank. A party can battle parties of different rank, but the score will not be counted. How to lower your rank To lower your rank and vs worse parties, you can do the following: *Use a lower level weapon *Use lower level compo items *Get rid of compo items Sample parties for VS Mode Priest, Priest, Priest, Gunner Having 3 attack priests and one gunner with all strength and bazooka can make huge damage and a huge difference in VS mode. Priest, Priest, Priest, Poison Sniper Have 3 attack priests and one poison sniper with huge range. Best party I have seen. Credits Created by Kenny12938 (Known as Rubiksmaster123 on dan-ball forums) Help by HankGuideDude Category:Stick Ranger guides